The End
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Setelah perang, Naruto hidup dengan penyesalan tiada batas antara memilih Sakura atau mencintai Hinata yang sudah mati atau Orochimaru ? RnR? Warning: typo, canon, ooc.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: The End.

Author: Yoshino Tada

Rate: T-M

Summary: Setelah perang, Naruto hidup dengan penyesalan tiada batas antara memilih Sakura atau mencintai Hinata yang sudah mati. RnR?

* * *

_**The End**_

Perang telah berakhir…..

Aliansi Shinobi boleh berbangga karena mereka lah yang memenangkan peperangan itu.

Semuanya sangat senang akan perjuangan mereka yang tidak sia-sia…

Perayaan-perayaan digelar di seluruh negri, dari Konohagakure sampai Iwagakure..

Tidak lupa masyarakat yang menyuarakan kebahagiaannya ketika para pejuang telah kembali dengan senyuman lebar…

Beberapa pahlawan yang gugur pun, juga datang dan disambut oleh isak tangis keluarganya..

Pagi hari yang cerah, langit bagai samudra biru yang luas, serta bintik-bintik awan kecil telah terhias di sana, menemani setiap senyuman lebar para pejuang perang. Tapi…..

Semua keberhasilan itu berkat seorang Shinobi yang berdedikasi tinggi, memiliki semangat, dan kemauan yang hebat.

Kehidupan keras dan sulit di masa lampaunya mengajari semua orang akan berbagai hal yang belum mereka pahami..

Yaitu….

Mengakui satu sama lain…

Peperangan selama kurang lebih 1 bulan itu telah memakan banyak korban yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, tidak ada perang yang tidak memakan korban. Korban terus berdatangan silih berganti, dari desa ke desa lain, para mayat mulai dikebumikan. Darah anyir, lecet, lebam, serta luka-luka luar lainnya, masih bisa kita jumpai ketika melihat mayat yang tergeletak di medan pertempuran. Perwakilan ninja medis dari 5 negara besar dan Negara-negara kecil lainnya ikut membantu dalam evakuasi. Dan evakuasi mayat itu berangsur selama satu minggu.

Dari 80.000 para pejuang perang, 50.000 shinobi tewas dalam pertempuran, dan kebanyakan orang yang mati disebabkan oleh kedigdayaan, monster berekor 10, Juubi.

**Konoha, rumah Sakura.**

_'Sudah sejak tiga minggu perang telah berakhir. Semuanya telah berakhir, suka duka, senang, sedih, bahagia, semua hal itu bercampur menjadi satu, kebahagiaan yang tak terbatas. Dan suasana perang yang mengerikan masih aku rasakan, seperti darah di mana-mana, bau mayat yang membusuk di tengah peperangan, dan perjuangan aliansi shinobi, rasa itu selalu teriang-iang di kepalaku seperti aku masih merasakan perang bergejolak di sekitarku. Aku pikir itu adalah titik balik kedamaian di dunia Shinobi mengingat kita-, para aliansi Shinobi, berjuang keras sampai titik darah penghabisan, tidak pantang menyerah, kami semua mempertaruhkan segalanya di medan pertempuran itu, untuk mengalahkan monster ekor 10, Juubi.'_

Sunyi, di situlah tempat Sakura sekarang, suasana hening itu menyelimuti seluruh ruangan yang berada di dalam rumahnya. Sepotong roti dan segelas susu telah tersaji di meja makan. Mata _aquamarinenya_ masih menatap tenang roti itu, terlalu tenang. Sampai suara jam berdenting pun terdengar oleh gendang telinganya. Memikirkan semua itu tidak akan pernah ada habisnya, tapi yang ada dibenaknya sekarang adalah seseorang, seseorang yang selama ini selalu dekat dengannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

Dalam kehampaan pagi itu, terlintas dipikiran Sakura akan keadaan Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini mengkhawatirkan, bahkan setelah perang, ia tidak pernah lagi melihatnya. Dia mengurung di rumah selama berhari-hari, karena suatu alasan yang mungkin saja dapat dimengerti oleh semua orang. Tentang perasaan Naruto kepada orang yang ia cintainya.

"Sebelum pelantikan Hokage nanti, aku akan mampir ke rumahnya, sudah lama aku tidak ke sana, pasti berantakan sekali.. huh dia itu." tidak disadari Sakura telah selesai memakan sarapannya, ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas keluar rumah untuk menyaksikan pelantikan Hokage yang baru, Hatake Kakashi.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, ia berjumpa dengan teman-temannya. Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino dan lainnya. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias akan pelantikan ini,

"Yo Sakura!"

"Kalian? Ayo kita ke sana bersama."

Tersenyum dalam kepalsuan tidaklah menyakitkan tapi jika senyuman itu dipaksakan maka akan timbul rasa sakit yang menyakitkan di dalam hati, perang itu telah menimbulkan luka dalam bagi semua orang termasuk Naruto. dia sangat menyesal tidak bisa membawanya pulang bersamanya.

"Sakura? Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sambil berjalan santai.

"A-aku tidak tahu," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, wajah cemas juga terlihat dari ekspresinya.

"Kau kan rekannya, kenapa kau tidak berusaha menghiburnya? Bukankah selama ini, Naruto selalu menghiburmu jika kau ada masalah, aku tau sekarang pasti dia sangat membutuhkanmu." Tanggap Kiba ngotot, ia berteriak seperti itu karena ia ingin menasihati Sakura, Naruto sedang dalam masa-masa sulit, maka dari itu, dialah yang harus menghiburnya. Mengesampingkan anggota lain yang kelihatannya sangat acuh kepada mereka berdua. Tapi-

Dari seberang jalan melintas seorang berambut raven sambil mengenakan pakaian elastic biru tua dan rompi hijau.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang.." ujar Kiba dengan nada meledek. Sasuke pun hanya melihat sekumpulan shinobi rendah itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku menghormatinya, jadi aku akan datang." Ucap Sasuke lirih, kemudian ia berjalan lurus ke depan, di mana arah itu bukan arah untuk menuju pelantikan Hokage melainkan rumah Naruto.

"Bukan situ arahnya Sasuke! kau mau ke mana!?" seru Sakura dari kejauhan. Tapi Sasuke enggan menjawab teriakan itu, dan melanjutkan langkah santainya. Dari belakang, Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sakura, "Sudah biarkan saja dia yang menanganinya, serahkan kepadanya."

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa, ia pun kembali berjalan menuju tempat pelantikan Hokage.

_'Seharusnya aku yang ke sana, tapi kenapa Sasuke yang-? Bukankah aku harus menghiburnya, kenapa aku tidak ikut dengan Sasuke tadi? Bodoh! Aku harus ke sana.'_ Batin Sakura sambil mengepal erat tangannya. Ia merasa berbuat kejam terhadap Naruto, tapi keinginannya belum setulus perasaannya. Di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, dia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu, karena ia tahu, menghibur Naruto adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan bagi dirinya.

Lalu ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto, dan kembali berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru dan lainnya.

_'Aku sangat egois.'_

Langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam rumah Naruto, seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik. Masih mendekap lututnya sendiri, memposisikan dirinya di pojok kamar, serta menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Berpikir. _'Semua ini sudah selesai.' _

Tiba-tiba ketukan pintu terdengar keras dari luar rumahnya. Naruto melihat ke arah pintu rumah, mencari tau, siapa yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tersebut. dengan langkah tergontai ia berjalan menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Tangannya memutar pegangan pintu, Krrkk.

Dan kedua wajah mereka saling bertatapan.

"Oh, Sasuke kah? ada apa? Kalau mengenai pelantikan Hokage, aku tidak akan datang."

Sasuke terdiam dan masih menatap mata bening Naruto dengan dingin.

"Baiklah, aku masuk lagi. jaa.." Naruto berbalik dan menutup pintu itu, namun belum sampai rapat, salah satu tangan Sasuke memegangi bagian pintu itu, membuat pintu yang akan ditutup oleh Naruto terhalang dan tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Sasuke membuka pintu itu lagi.

"Naruto? coba kau tatap mataku."

"Heh?"

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke mata Rinnengan dan Sharingan Sasuke. mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat, dan pada saat itu. mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca, "Untuk apa, kau menyuruhku untuk menatap matamu?"

"Kau yang mengajariku betapa pentingnya hidup ini. dan kesenangan yang akan menghampiri kita jika kita bersama, tapi kenapa kau…..? -Seperti ini? di mana semangatmu?" Sasuke mulai memaparkan isi hatinya, berusaha memberikan semangat lagi untuk sahabat terbaiknya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, mencoba untuk meresapi kata-kata itu.

"Terima kasih telah menyemangatiku Sasuke, tapi aku sudah selesai. Semuanya telah berakhir,"

"Bukankah kau memiliki impian menjadi Hokage? Jika kau seperti ini terus, aku akan merebut kursi Hokage darimu, Naruto." ujar Sasuke serius, pandangannya semakin tajam daripada sebelumnya. Namun Naruto terlihat sangat dingin, seperti tidak punya semangat untuk melanjutkan hidupnya kembali.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak melihat Sasuke yang sok cool dan dingin seperti biasanya, di mana sosok itu bersembunyi sekarang."

"Sial! Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu di depanku Naruto!"

Dash!

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat mulus di pipi sebelah kanan Naruto, pukulan itu membuat dirinya kesakitan tapi masih sanggup berdiri. "Cepat bangun dan sadarlah! Hinata sudah mati! Dia tidak akan hidup kembali! Kau mengerti! Kematian akan selalu menunggu kita, dan kita tidak akan tahu mengenai hal itu, jadi berhentilah menangis! Aku muak melihatmu seperti itu."

"Heh? Laki-laki keren dan tampan sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan ini, kau terlalu banyak bicara Sasuke." Naruto kembali menatap wajah Sasuke yang sudah tersulut emosi, pandangan meremehkan kembali diperlihatkan oleh Naruto kepadanya, membuat pemuda berambut lurus itu melayangkan bogem mentahnya sekali lagi.

Dash!

Kali ini Naruto terpental, ia jatuh di lantai rumahnya. Ia terdiam dan melihat lantai rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Cepat bangkitlah! Naruto! jujur, kata-kata indahmu masih teriang di kepalaku, kata-kata itulah yang membuat semangatku untuk hidup kembali berkobar lagi, Naruto? aku akui aku ingin menjadi sepertimu."

Naruto terhenyak. ia mengingat kejadian yang hampir mirip dengan kejadian yang sekarang ini ia alami. Namun ia lah yang mengatakan itu kepada Sasuke.

"_**Jujur aku akui, aku ingin menjadi sepertimu, Sasuke."**_

"Kau benar-benar lucu ya, Sasuke. kau ingin menjadi sepertiku? Itu lelucon yang sangat lucu, tidak aku sangka lelucon itu keluar dari mulutmu. Kau tau? kau itu sempurna dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi sepertimu." tatapan merendah lagi-lagi dipertunjukkan oleh Naruto, Sasuke pun mengeraskan giginya dan semakin terpancing emosinya.

"Cih! Kau ini!"

Dash! Dash! Dash!

Berulang kali, Sasuke memukuli wajah Naruto yang sekarang ini terlentang di lantai. Tubuh Sasuke menindihnya dan tangannya terus-menerus memukul Naruto, sampai wajah Naruto lebam dan mulutnya berdarah.

"Cepat sadarlah, dia sudah mati! Pada pada dasarnya, semua manusia akan mati, kau tau itu kan! Naruto!" tidak terima akan perlakuan itu, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendorong Sasuke ke belakang. kemudian ia membalikkan posisi mereka.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku! Dash! Aku sangat mencintainya! Dash! Dialah orang yang pertama kali mencintaiku dengan tulus! Dash! Dia selalu melihat kekuranganku! Dash! Dia aneh tapi aku juga aneh! Dash! Laki-laki sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti! Dash! Kau mempunyai Sakura yang selama ini selalu mengejar-ngejarmu, bahkan usahaku untuk mencari perhatian darinya ia hiraukan begitu saja, dash!... Hah hah hah? Kau sudah puas!? Dengan mudahnya kau pergi dan dengan mudahnya kau pulang kembali. Aku bersikeras membawamu pulang karena itu adalah permintaan Sakura, dan aku sudah berjanji seumur hidupku bahwa aku akan membawamu kembali… sampai aku lupa bagaimana cara mencintainya dan akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa perasaanku hanya untuk Hinata seorang, dan ketika semua itu berlangsung dengan indah. Dia direnggut di depan mataku, dia mati. Kau pikir kau akan mengeti perasaanku! Ha! Jawab aku Sasuke!? -semua kata-kata indahmu itu hanya omong kosong."

Naruto terus menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan emosi begitu juga Sasuke, Naruto pun bangkit dan berdiri kembali, sedangkan Sasuke masih terlentang lemas di bawah lantai.

"Untuk sekarang, aku tidak ingin bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang. Biarkan aku menyendiri, jangan ganggu aku lagi. setidaknya itu akan menghiburku." Ucap Naruto lirih tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke pun hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan ucapan itu. lalu ia berusaha berdiri lagi dengan luka memar di bagian wajahnya. perlahan-lahan ia meninggalkan tempat itu, namun Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Tidak, Sakura itu mencintaimu, Naruto." Sasuke pun berjalan kembali, dan kata-kata itu masih menyisakan tanda tanya bagi Naruto, yang notabene tidak tau apa-apa. Karena semua khayalan itu telah ia buang jauh-jauh.

"Masa bodoh. Aku hanya mencintai satu wanita, dan aku akan tetap menjaga cinta ini... seperti yang dulu ia lakukan ketika aku mengejar-ngejar Sakura."

Dalam ketidakpastian, Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Semuanya telah berakhir, untukku."

**Pelantikan Hokage.**

Yeyyy! Semua masyrakat Konoha terlihat berkumpul di depan gedung pemerintahan sambil menunggu ikrar yang akan dilakukan Hokage ke enam, Kakashi Hatake. Semua orang mendangak ke atas, di mana Hokage akan muncul dari sana, melihat masyarakatnya dari atas, mengawasi serta melindungi.

"Di mana Sasuke?"

"Entah lah."

"Ini sudah mau dimulai lho."

"Yaya, aku tau."

Sakura terlihat memutar matanya, melihat ke sudut-sudut tempat untuk menemukan Sasuke. sampai tiba-tiba saja seseorang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mencariku?"

"Sasuke-kun? Heh? Kenapa wajahmu lebam begini?"

"Masalah laki-laki, tidak perlu risau."

Dan pada saat bersamaan, Kakashi Hatake memperlihatkan diri di kalayak ramai, sambutan meriah mengiringi kemunculannya yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu.

"Hokage-sama!?"

"Hokage-sama!?"

"Hokage-sama!? mohon bantuannya ya!"

Kakashi pun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, dari belakang berdiri satu asistennya, yaitu Maito Guy. "Beri mereka sambutan Kakashi.."

"Ya.." Kakashi menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan hembusan pelan. Orang-orang pun terdiam menunggu sambutannya.

"Aku Kakashi Hatake, dengan ini menyatakan akan melindungi, mengawasi, memperhatikan rakyatku, orang-orang yang tinggal di Konoha, dari muda sampai tua dengan seluruh kemampuanku sebagai Hokage ke enam!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, ia melempar capingnya ke langit. Caping itu terbang bagaikan capung yang ingin terbang tinggi, menggapai langit untuk meraih impiannya.

Yeyy!

Semuanya berteriak kegirangan. Suka cita menyelimuti pengangkatan Hokage baru tersebut, akan tetapi Kakashi melihat ada yang janggal. "Dia tidak datang kah? Naruto?"

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Dia mencari Naruto, gelisah dan resah bercampur menjadi satu menciptakan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. "Naruto? kenapa kau tidak datang di pelantikan gurumu, sendiri?"

Dan semua teman-teman Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, di dalam keramaian yang tumpah ruah itu terselip sebuah rahasia, di tempat yang tidak jauh dari situ. Masih dalam kawasan Konoha, Naruto tertidur dengan posisi menghadap ke depan. Air mata menetas dari kedua bola matanya, bola mata yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku akan selalu menjaga kedua mata ini, Hinata?"

Mata putih itu selalu mengawasinya.

_**To be continue**_

Masih bingung, mau dijadiin MC atau tidak... jika berkenan beri saya saran ya.. jaa na!

Yoshino Tada.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The End

Genre: Romance &amp; Hurt and Parody xD

Pair: NaruHinaOrochi.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

Setelah diberikannya gelar Hokage kepada Kakashi Hatake, Naruto masih saja terdiam di dalam kamarnya, ia tidak mau merangkak keluar maupun menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya. yang hanya diinginkannya sekarang adalah Hinata seorang, baginya Hinata sosok harta yang tidak akan tergantikan, bahkan jika dia membayarnya dengan nyawanya, itu tidak masalah selagi Hinata masih bisa bernafas tenang di dunia ini… namun bayang-bayang perang masih saja menghantuinya dan itu membuatnya berpikir tentang jutsu terlarang. Edo Tensei…

Naruto mencoba menemui salah satu legenda sannin yaitu Orochimaru di markas rahasianya, ia bertemu dengannya secara empat mata dan merundingkan permasalahan yang diderita Naruto.

"Jadi maksud tujuanmu datang ke sini, untuk belajar jutsu Edo Tensei?" tanya Orochimaru tenang. Sekarang mereka berdua telah duduk di ruangan yang penerangannya hanya sebuah satu lilin yang tidak begitu menerangi seluruh sudut-sudut ruangan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Bisakah kau ajari aku jutsu itu, Orochimaru?" Naruto memohon pada Orochimaru karena dialah yang hanya bisa membangkitkan Hinata. "Bagaimana jika aku membangkitkan kekasihmu itu langsung? Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mempelajari jutsu itu.."

"Benarkah kau bisa dattebayou."

"Tentu saja, aku bisa membangkitkannya dengan mudah…"

"Tapi aku ingin menguasai jutsu itu.. terlebih untuk membangkitkan orang yang kusayangi.."

"Kau polos sekali Naruto, dan jika kau berhasil menghidupkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Mengenai itu…"

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak Naruto datang ke tempat Orochimaru, orang-orang Konoha khususnya Sakura pun bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? dan ketika Naruto akan kembali ke tempat Orochimaru, Sakura memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Naruto! mau ke mana kau!?" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan, Naruto berhenti sejenak.

"Aku sibuk, bicaranya nanti saja, Sakura." perkataan itu malah membuat Sakura semakin curiga dan diam-diam dia mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, dan sampailah dia ke tempat Orochimaru. "Apa yang dilakukan Naruto, di tempat ini?" Sakura pun juga ikut masuk untuk mengetahui lebih dalam lagi tentang apa yang dilakukan Naruto, setibanya di dalam markas itu. Orochimaru telah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ini mayatnya…" ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan mayat yang baru saja ia bunuh.. "Mayat yang bagus Naruto, baiklah kau bisa mulai sekarang.. lakukan apa yang sudah aku ajarkan kepadamu." Sakura tidak percaya akan hal ini, sesuatu seperti ini bagaikan mimpi buruk, ia berusaha tidak percaya tapi tetap saja ini kenyataan, melihat Naruto yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk Hinata.

Naruto duduk menyila, dan sebuah segel darah mulai terbentuk menulis sebuah motif dengan sendirinya di lantai, dan mayat itu terselubung oleh segel-segel tersebut, membungkusnya rapat-rapat dan kemudian… tidak lama setelah itu, pecahlah bungkusan itu dan muncul sosok wanita yang sangat dirindukan Naruto.

"Hinata?"

"Di mana aku?"

"Hinata!" seru Naruto sambil berlari dan mendekap Hinata penuh kehangatan. "Aku mencintaimu, jangan coba-coba melindungiku lagi ya, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu lagi.." tapi tetap saja Edo Tensei, matanya merah bukan putih menandakan dirinya adalah mayat hidup.

"Naruto? apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menghidupkanku kembali?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih, Naruto aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Hinata sambil meneteskan air matanya, dan ketika air mata itu mengalir dan membasahi pipinya, cahaya terang muncul melalui tubuh Hinata, cahaya itu adalah penghubung antara dunia nyata dan dunia para roh, kulit Hinata mulai pudar dan retak-retak, rohnya pun tertarik dengan sendirinya.

"Keinginanku di dunia sana adalah mendengarmu mengatakan itu, Naruto… aku sangat bahagia…"

"Hinata? kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi lagi dattebayou!"

"Maaf Naruto… aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, aku akan menunggumu di alam sana, Aishiteruu!"

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan.. cahaya itu redup dan kegelapan menyelimuti ruangan itu lagi, Sakura yang menyaksikan itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, air matanya menetes dan mengalir begitu saja.. sesuatu seperti ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Kelemahan Edo tensei adalah jika yang dihidupkan telah menemukan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya maka dia akan kembali dengan sendirinya…." Papar Orochimaru memberitahukan kebenaran tentang jutsu terlarang ini.

"Bahkan aku tidak sempat menciumnya…"

"Kau bisa menciumku Naruto." jawab Orochimaru singkat

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda!"

The End

Habis nulis POW 5 k langsung melesat ke Fanfik ini… fanfik ini tidak bisa dibuat MC jadi saya buat tambahannya biar gak penasaran sama endingnya, ehhh endingnya malah jelek banget…. Xd tapi gakpapalah,, aku sudah siapin fanfik pengganti Power of White… publish ketika POW hampir tamat, kok malah bahas POW? Ahhh sudahlah…

Thank you!


End file.
